zeldafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zelda II: The Adventure of Link
Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (jap. リンクの冒険 Rinku no Bōken, "Przygoda Linka") - przygodowa gra akcji produkcji japońskiej opracowana i wydana przez Nintendo po raz pierwszy na konsolę Famicom. Jest drugą odsłoną serii The Legend of Zelda i jednocześnie jedynym oficjalnym sequelem gry The Legend of Zelda. Premiera gry miała miejsce w Japonii 14 stycznia 1987, a prawie dwa lata później w Ameryce Północnej i krajach regionu PAL. Gra, mimo zasadniczych zmian w systemie rozgrywki, za które bywa często krytykowana, okazała się wielkim sukcesem firmy Nintendo, sprzedając się na świecie w nakładzie 4,38 miliona sztukhttp://www.rpgamer.com/news/japan/rp033104.html Fabuła Akcja gry rozgrywa się kilka lat po wydarzeniach przedstawionych w The Legend of Zelda. Główny bohater, 16-letni teraz Link staje przed zadaniem zdjęcia ciążącej nad księżniczką Zeldą klątwy, w wyniku której zapadła ona w wieczny sen. Aby tego dokonać, Link musi odzyskać ostatni element starożytnego artefaktu, zwanego Triforce, który spoczywa na dnie podziemnego pałacu gdzieś w krainie Hyrule. Zadanie to utrudniać mu będą przeciwnicy, postawieni na jego drodze pośmiertnie przez Ganona, którego Link pokonał już wcześniej, w poprzedniej części gry. Krew zabitego Linka potrzebna jest Ganonowi, aby wskrzesić własne ciałoMike Richardson, Hyrule Historia, 2013 Rozgrywka W stosunku do pierwszej części, twórcy gry diametralnie zmienili obowiązujące zasady rozgrywki. Charakterystyczny w The Legend of Zelda widok "z lotu ptaka" został wykorzystany wyłącznie do poruszania się bohatera po mapie krainy. W pozostałych, najbardziej zasadniczych z punktu widzenia rozgrywki, etapach gry, obserwujemy bohatera z boku, jak w typowych platformówkach. Zmiana ta, niepodjęta ponownie w żadnej z późniejszych części serii, jest jedną z najczęściej krytykowanych przez graczy cech gry. W grze zaimplementowano rozbudowany, jak na serię The Legend of Zelda, system rozwoju postaci. Gracz pokonując przeciwników zdobywa doświadczenie, które pozwala mu na awans jednej z trzech podstawowych cech bohateraː ataku, magii i życia. Wybór, które cechy będą rozwijane w pierwszej kolejności zależy wyłącznie od gracza. Poziomy ataku i życia warunkują odpowiednioː wartość zadawanych przez bohatera obrażeń oraz liczbę punktów życia, jakimi on dysponuje. Poziom magii wpływa natomiast na koszt użycia magicznych umiejętności, których Link uczy się wraz z postępem fabuły. Umiejętności te nie tylko zwiększają jego skuteczność w zmaganiach z przeciwnikami, ale czasem okazują się też niezbędne do przejścia kolejnych etapów gryhttp://www.digitpress.com/library/manuals/nes/Zelda%20II%20-%20The%20Adventure%20of%20Link.pdf. Elementem wspólnym Adventure of Link i pierwszej części gry, a także pozostałych odsłon serii, jest schemat zgodnie z którym gracz wchodzi w posiadanie nowych przedmiotów. Ich zdobycie wiąże się z eksploracją podziemnych pałaców, na dnie których czeka walka z wyjątkowo wymagającym przeciwnikiem. Każdy kolejny zdobyty przedmiot umożliwia Linkowi dostęp do nowego obszaru krainy, eksplorację nowego pałacu, a w efekcie zdobycie następnego nowego przedmiotu przybliżającego gracza do końca rozgrywki. Podziemne pałace są odpowiednikiem tzw. dungeon'ów z The Legend of Zelda. Porty NES Classic Mini The Adventure of Link jest jedną z trzydziestu gier wbudowanych w Nintendo Classic Mini: NES. Galeria Zelda II Adventure of Link nes.jpg|Amerykańska okładka na NESa Zelda II book.jpg|Książka Zelda II: Adventure of Link File:Zelda II gba.jpg|Okładka na Game Boy Advance File:Zelda II FDS.jpg|Japońska okładka na Famicom Disk System Przypisy Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link